Visualizing semiconductor structures and processes is a crucial, time-consuming element of successful structure design and process integration. Usually, semiconductor structures are visualized as one or more two dimensional cross-sections of the wafer during various stages of processing. Traditionally, these cross-section were constructed at specific points in the process flow. However, prior art methods of constructing these cross-sections are cumbersome and difficult. Existing methods can be divided into two categories: manual methods and process simulation. Manual methods utilize either hand-drafting tools to create the cross-sections or general computer drawing programs. These methods are very tedious and time-consuming. Any change in structure or process requires lengthy recreations of cross-sections. These approaches have the maximum flexibility, since the engineer can incorporate any phenomena and experimental results with which he is familiar. For example, SEMs of actual isolation structures are often used to accurately create the profiles for LOCOS steps.
On the other extreme, process simulation methods require a detailed description of the process. This detailed description is provided to a process simulator that uses complex models in an attempt to create accurate cross-sections. While process simulators are very important during process development, they have several disadvantages for visualization of semiconductor structure and processes. First, the two dimensional versions that are required for visualization are quite time-consuming to run. Second, since they strive for accuracy, they normally require detailed information about the process before they can be used for simulation. During the initial design phases, where visualization is extremely important, the designer may not have the detailed information needed. Third, typical simulators attempt to accurately predict all steps in the cross-section. This requires extremely complicated models that are not needed for the majority of steps. While software integration attempts have been made to simplify the input requirements on the engineer, these basic disadvantages remain true for simulation based visualization methods.